Coming Home
by Carebeark5
Summary: What I wished would have happen for Shayne and Dinah in the end.


Shayne sighed as he turned over and looked at the side of the bed where Dinah usually slept. It still hadn't suck in completely that she was really gone and every morning he woke up thinking she would be there beside him. But yet it never happened. He was still mad at her and he knew that the feeling probably wouldn't go away because she had lied to him and he thought they were in a place where they could tell each other everything. 'If she had told you would you have forgiven her?' he asked himself that question everyday since she had left town. He wished he knew where she was and if she was alright. Even if he was mad at her, he loved her and he knew he always would. Everyday since she had left things had been different, he had been lashing out at the people he loved, he missed her so much it ached and without her here he felt like he was becoming his old self. The person that he never wanted to be again.

Deciding that he really needed to get out of the apartment where everything reminded him of her, he decided to go for a walk in the park. He made his way through the playground where he and Dinah had sat on the swings together and he remembered the time she had fallen off into the snow which brought a smile to his face. Then he made his way to the river where they watched the ducks on their wedding day and the ache began to get stronger and stronger but he kept moving. Somehow he ended up at the gazebo where he had proposed, everywhere he went in this town he had memories of Dinah and he knew there was no escaping them. He loved her way too much and he felt like a fool for ever letting her leave town, he should have stopped her or went with her. His life just wasn't the same without her in it. Taking a seat in the gazebo he put his face in his hands and tried to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Look I just want to be alone," he said to the person without turning to see who it was. "Shayne." the person said as he whipped his head around, he knew that voice. "Dinah?" Shayne said in shock, "what are you doing here?" he asked but before she could even answer he pulled her into his arms.

Dinah was shocked when he pulled her into his arms she had been looking for him everywhere and when she found him in the gazebo she knew why he was there. But she thought she would never feel his arms around her again, he was so mad when she told him the truth and when she left he didn't even try to stop her. "Dinah, I can't believe your here." Shayne said as he placed kisses all over her face. "Shayne, I missed you so much." Dinah replied with a smile.  
>"I missed you too and I'm so sorry I was stupid I should have stopped you from leaving."<br>"You were mad, I understand that. What I did was horrible and I didn't tell you the truth."  
>'I know but I love you and that is all that matters," he replied. Just then Shayne remembered why she had left town in the first place, she was on the run from the law. What if they found out that she was here now, they would arrest her. "What about the police if they know you're here they'll arrest you."<br>"Actually they won't." Dinah said with a smirk.  
>"Alright so you must know something that I don't," Shayne said with a laugh.<br>"Mallet called and told me that they dropped the charges, it turns out I didn't kill anyone after all."  
>"What?" Shayne asked with a shocked expression. "How is that possible?"<br>"Well I did hit the guy with the stroller but apparently it just knocked him out. When I left him at the lake I thought he was dead but he wasn't. Edmund must have been watching the whole thing and he killed him knowing that I would be the one who would be charged." Dinah explained.  
>"But how did you find out that?"<br>"Camera footage near the site where he was killed, they found it and it showed everything."  
>"Oh my god, baby this is amazing news."<br>"It sure is and I actually have more news that just that."  
>"You do?" he asked pulling her into his arms.<br>"I'm pregnant."  
>"We're having a baby?" Shayne asked before the news finally sunk in.<br>"Yep, you're gonna be a dad. Again."  
>Shayne was so excited he picked her up and twirled her around, "Ahh Shyane, Pregnancy and twirling don't go together." Dinah said with a laugh as he placed her back on the ground before leaning in to kiss her.<p> 


End file.
